The Rockstar Chronicles
by 0Defenders of Anarchy0
Summary: Its time for Camp Rock to begin again, and Shane is unsure as to where he stands in life. Smitchie, and other pairings later on. R&R.
1. Prologue

A/N: Well this is my first story so be nice! Reviews are nice too! I don't own Camp Rock or the characters.

----------

Shane Gray has changed into a better person.

That's what he tells himself everyday. That the grass is greener now that he's not the arrogant jerk he was before. He tells himself that his life is complete; a perfect girlfriend, perfect career, perfect friends. Perfect, perfect, _perfect_.

And he should be grateful for that, right? He tells himself that's what everyone wants, and that's what he has. He has acheived what many people never acheive in a lifetime at the tender age of 17.

_Just keep telling yourself that Shane_, his mind thought bitterly. _You have everything, you don't need anything else. _

--------

He groaned as suddenly his alarm clock burst into a set of frantic beats, yelling at him to wake up otherwise it was only going to get more annoying. Well that's what it would say, if alarm clocks could talk. Which of course they can't.

He outstretched his right arm in a feeble attempt to turn it off but only ended up flinging himself off the bed and landing with a massive THUMP on the floor. Cursing under his breath, he rubbed the back of his head tenderly, smoothing down his hair. Because, even though it was 7am and he was alone in a hotel room, he still needed to look good.

His ringtone burst through the silent tones of the room, and still grumbling softly, he reached out to pick it up.

"Hello?" He mumbled softly.

"Shane!"

"Mitchie!" The one girl who could bring a smile to his face at 7am in the morning. Her, donuts and hairgel. "What are you doing ringing so early?"

"Early? What time is it over there?"

"7am, but where are you?"

"Chicago, visiting family. It was supposed to be a birthday party but so far its turning out to be more of a cross between a rave and a funeral,"

"Is that even possible?"

"Apparently. So, rockstar, do I have the pleasure of seeing you at Camp Rock?"

Hearing that made him mentally slap himself. Camp Rock, he'd forgotten all about it.

"You are coming, right Shane? You promised!"

'I know and I will be there! Just look out for the guy with the amazing hair and oh so so perfect body," Shane could picture Mitchie blushing scarlet at the other end of the line. She was never quite sure how to respond to his cheeky banter. "So....asides from Chicago, what else have you been up to?"

"Um, not much. Stayed at Caitlyn's for a couple of days but all she could so was talk about Nate. I have to say, for a self proclaimed feminist she's hooked on the boy,"

"Similar situation over here, yet you don't have her howling love songs through the night. He's like a little lovesick puppy when he's not with her, its crazy,"

"At least Jason and Ella have gotten over that stage; remember their mad pet names?"

"I swore that if I heard 'Pooky, perky pumpkin' one more time I'd scream..."

"God!" He heard her laugh tinker over the phone. "I remember that drove you up the wall. Still, by the time Camp Rock comes, lets pray they've gotten over that. I'm looking forward to seeing everyone again, well except Tess that is..."

At the mention of the infamous Tess Tyler he shivered. Tess, who made people's lives a misery, who had been dethroned of her position as queen bee, who no one had heard from since last summer.

"Well let's hope she hasn't decided to grace us with her lovely presence this year," He groaned.

"We can still have fun even if she is there! Come on Shaneykins, don't be such a spoilsport!'

"I am so not a spoilsport! I am the king of awesome, thank you very much,"

"Good, so you'll be there!"

"Mitchie-"

"Mum's calling, she's got to get all the food ready for the trip as well as her current catering job so I promised I would so some chores. Love you lots Shaneykins,"

There was a beep at the other end of the line as Mitchie quickly hung up.

"Love you too," He sighed and quickly flipped his phone down. Camp Rock meant a whole summer of music, a summer with Mitchie and his true friends. It also included screaming girls, paparazzi and classes to teach but he could just sort of skip over that.

The feeling at the pit of his stomach still wouldn't go away, though.

-------

A/N: Hope you guys liked it.


	2. The 7 days of lonely

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is going somewhere I promise. *Beams*. I still don't own Camp Rock.

-----------

"Shane get yours HANDS off my guitar,"

Nate Black was lying comfortably in his chair, working at away at a new song. Or at least he had been until both Shane and Jason had become fed up with his crooning and pried his precious guitar from his hands.

"No chance. You're not getting it until this stupid love sick phase has completely passed,"

Jason nodded eagerly in approval.

"Even the birds were getting fed-up,"

"You were just as bad!" Reasoned Nate.

"Hardly. At least that was over in a matter of weeks. Its been months Nate, months. M-o-n-t-h-s,"

"Stupid friends," Glared Nate. "Was in the zone,"

"Well now you're out of the zone, so its fine," Chided Shane, sliding comfortably into his seat. Jason still stood up, looking protectively at Nate's guitar in his hands.

"You can sit down now Jase," Sighed Shane. "Nate's too wimpy to try and grab it at the risk it might break,"

Nate narrowed his eyes while Jason flung himself onto the couch. "Dude," He said disgusted. "You traded your old guitar for this heap of junk?"

"Its modern," He frowned.

"Its useless," Jason shook his head. "How can you rock out when next time you make a note you could completely destroy the guitar?"

Nate winced as Jason made a crass note on the guitar as an example.

"Please don't hurt my guitar"

"God you're such a girl!" Smirked Shane.

"Hey you wouldn't like it if I did this..." In a swift motion Nate leant forward and ruffled Shane's hair forcefully, who immediately leapt back in defense.

"You did so _not_ just do that,"

"Watch out Shane, there's smoke coming from your ears," Cackled Nate.

"I don't see it...." Frowned Jason, peering either side of Shane.

"It was a metaphor- look its not there. Just forget I ever said anything," Nate rolled his eyes.

"I packed my hair gel," Whined Shane.

"Emergency pot?"

"You're right, emergency pot!" Cried Shane, running eagerly out of the room.

"Emergency pot?" Nate asked, raising an eye brow. Jason merely shrugged.

"He has one stashed away in his bag, his guitar case, his cupboard and I think under his bed,"

"4 emergency pots?"

"Oh yeah. 4 emergency pots,"

-------

As Shane slid the hair gel neatly over his messy locks, he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. All he could see was a face. An empty face. A gorgeous but empty face. He needed fresh air, he needed space. He wished to see the happy smiling faces of his friends, the music, the _soul_.

It was only a matter of days before they would return to Camp Rock. He could refresh, refuel, re-energize. Re-everything. Precisely what he needed.

Everything changes in Camp Rock.

-------

"Who picked this film?" Sighed Nate, rubbing his sore temple with his hands. Exaggerated sobs could be heard from the TV and Shane groaned.

"I don't know, but this woman is doing my nut in. Smiling all the time like some stupid daytime TV-show,"

"Thank God Caitlyn isn't like that," Nodded Nate.

"Its....so....beautiful," Cried Jason, dabbing at his eyes with a tattered yellow hankie.

"Change the channel Nate" Moaned Shane. "I don't know how much more I can take of this,"

"What?" Spluttered Jason. "D-d-don't you d-are--"

"Please don't tell me you like this crap?" Asked Nate dubiously.

"How can you say you don't?"

"Jase, this is some 3rd rate movie about a woman who thinks she sees dead chickens. I think I'll pass" Shane replied, flicking over to the sports.

"Change it now or I kill you"

"Woah someone's hormonal or think they're in the sopranos....." Muttered Shane, tossing the remote over. Jason caught it clumsily, glaring at Shane and proceeded to hug it tightly to his chest as he switched back to the film.

"How much longer 'til we get there?" Grumbled Shane.

"4 hours," Sighed Nate.

"How long is this stupid film Jason?"

"Erm let me check...." Jason leant forward, grabbing the video case. "Erm 1978..."

"That's the _year_ Jason,"

"Oh yeah right. Erm part 1 is about 2 and a half hours?"

"How many parts are there?"

"5. How exciting! Wait, what's 5 x 2.5?"

"I don't even want to think about it," Mumbled Shane angrily.

"Well I'm going to get some sleep. No doubt by the time we get there it'll be full steam ahead," Yawned Nate, resting his head back on the head rest.

-------

For some reason, Shane dreamt about Tess. It started with him sitting casually by the lake strumming on his guitar. He could vaguely see the figure of a girl next to him but she remained faceless. It was the Camp Lake; he could see the canoes lined up on the side and the various people sitting round but he couldn't hear them. They were all silent as the chords of his guitar were the only sound heard.

As the music played the girl developed more, he could see her twinkling blue eyes, the curve of her mouth. It was only when the full body became visible he could see the girl was Tess Tyler. _What the.....?_

That's when he suddenly awoke.

--------

I didn't really like this chapter but review anyway! *Brownies*


	3. Give me a kiss or three, and I

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Here's the next part, hope you guys like it.

------------------

Sleep couldn't hold them down as their limo ever neared Camp Rock; with every metre they grew more excited and began to squeal (Well Jason was, until they forced him to be quiet). The driver could hear their whisperings from the front, and smiled as he heard their happy cheering when they saw the Camp Rock sign approaching.

"This year, I am getting a birdhouse," Nodded Jason solemnly. "That crappy one Nate built me crushed one of my favourite canaries. He was called Blueberry. Hasn't been the same since,"

"Mine was state of the art! Besides Jason, you don't know the first thing about making a birdhouse,"

"I do," Pouted Jason. "I'll make one. Tomorrow night. Whilst having my Cup-a-Soup,"

"Well I'm just looking forward to seeing Mitchie," Smiled Shane. "I've got some great new ideas for songs I want to run by her,"

"Oooh," Laughed Jason.

"Shane's just a love machine!" Cried Nate.

"Shut up. I don't like Mitchie just because of her looks, I see what's _inside_," He smirked.

"If you say so," Replied Nate.

"I do say so,"

"Good,"

"Wait," Said Jason. "Is this one of those situations where you think he's lying and you think he's wrong but in actual fact you're both wrong and its going to remain unresolved and slowly time will chip away at it until it tears away the bonds of our group and I become a fat middle aged man who sings at weddings in Las Vegas. Is that what this is, huh, is that what this is?!"

"God, I knew we should never have bought you that Desperate Housewives DVD boxset,"

"We're here!" Cried Shane joyfully, leaping out of his seat and running out the door, leaving a stunned Nate and Jason still sitting there.

"How long do you think its going to take before he realizes we're at the beginning of the 2 kilometre drive leading up to the Camp Rock?" Asked Jason.

"I say 10 minutes, he'll probably walk into a tree,"

--------

"Mitchie!"

"Caitlyn!"

The two females embraced tightly, before pulling away to get a better look at each other.

"You cut your hair!" Smiled Mitchie, running a finger through one of Caitlyn's curls.

"Yeah it was getting too long, and there's never an excuse for shabby hair," She smiled, linking arms with her best friend. "God I've missed you, it hasn't been the same just texting and emailing,"

"Me too, it sucks we live so far apart, other wise I'd be at your place every other day," Laughed Mitchie, crunching her feet in the leaves. "So, are you ready for the most totally awesome summer yet?"

"You bet!" Giggled Caitlyn. "And this time, no more Tess drama. She's not going to ruin this summer,"

"That's a promise," Smiled Mitchie. "So, have you seen the guys?"

"Aww, so desperate to see Shane?" Teased Caitlyn, guffawing at Mitchie's tomato red face.

"_No_," She protested stubbornly. "What about Nate? Not dying to see him?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Stop that!" Caitlyn laughed, punching her friend on the arm. "I am not some gooey mushy girl who stops everything for some guy - Nate!" She abruptly finished her sentence at the sight of the curly haired boy jogging down the drive way.

"Sure you aren't," Replied Mitchie, following quickly behind her. "Hey Nate, how's it hanging?"

"Good thanks!" He stated, smiling at her as he hugged Caitlyn tightly. "How about you? How have you been since we saw you in May?"

"You saw each other in May?" Asked Caitlyn accusingly. Mitchie laughed in response.

"No, no," She said quickly. " Shane invited me for dinner after one of their concerts and the guys were there too,"

"Speaking of Shane, he's been dying to see you," Replied Nate teasingly.

"So has this one," Laughed Caitlyn, as Mitchie looked down embarrassed at the floor.

"I am......going to go find him!" She replied quickly, running off in the opposite direction. Nate and Caitlyn laughed, before walking in the opposite direction.

--------

"Ella said she'd meet me outside her cabin so catch you later Shane!" Jason cried happily as he ran down the path, guitar in hand. Shane shook his head, smiling at the guy's constant eagerness for everything in life. Walking down the path, his black and white checked guitar case strung over his shoulder.

He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by an annoyed high pitched voice.

"What do you mean it hasn't arrived yet? I ordered it 2 days ago for Christ's sake,"

"Tess Tyler, as charming as always," Smirked Shane. Tess spun around, startled by his voice.

"Mind your own business Grey," She sneered, veering towards the lake.

"Its kind of hard, you know, when you're shouting your unpleasant 'business' all over the camp,"

"Eugh," She scowled. "Why are you following me?"

"In case you haven't noticed _Tyler_, this is the way to camp. Over my dead body would I follow you," He frowned, moving in a different direction to demonstrate his point.

"Oh please," She rolled her eyes. "That's a pathetic attempt at diversion,"

"I know, but look who's following who now," A smirk played on his lips as she walked forwards quickly onto the pier but was too slow as he ran in front of her. Infuriated, she moved forward but he quickly caught up, the pair quickly moving in front of each other in desperate attempts to overtake each other.

"Stop that! God you're so immature," She muttered, an annoyed expression on her face as she bent over, slightly out of breath.

"Look's like someone needs to get back on that treadmill," Her eyes flickered with pain at his statement and he quickly added, abashed. "Sorry, didn't mean it,"

"Sure," She narrowed her eyes at him, and a shiver ran down his back from the venom swimming in them. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a camp to rule,"

"As if," He snorted. "Didn't all your little cronies disown you last year?"

"No they didn't!" She flushed red. "Besides, I can get new ones at the click of a finger,"

Tess turned to stare out at the blue water frothing below them, as they stood at the edge of the pier. Her long blonde hair blew delicately around her face in the wind while her she snapped her cell phone annoying between her fingers.

"Can you not do that," He grumbled, listening to the snapping motion of the phone.

"What, this?" She smirked, doing it again repeatedly.

"You know exactly what I mean,"

"Well if its annoying you so much why don't you just return back to camp. I bet your little 'girlfriend' is waiting for you,"

"Perhaps I should. And don't call Mitchie 'little'"

She gave an infuriating smile but didn't say anything, still looking out over the lake and still snapping the phone between her fingers.

"Oh stop that!" He moaned loudly, reaching forward and grabbing the cellphone from between her fingers.

"Give me my cell back!"

"No way! I warned you," He said, smirking as she grew ever more annoyed. She gave a desperate attempt at grabbing it but he pulled back quickly, raising his eyebrows tauntingly. "Now, now, no snatching,"

She growled softly and jumped forward, lunging for her phone. Shane laughed, stepping backwards but stumbled awkwardly on a loose plank and in a split second sent the blonde and him tumbling into the murky water below.

-----------

I do admit I have a bit of a thing for Shess angst ~ But I'm presuming the majority of fans on here are Smitchie right? Well I'm always up for any reviewer's suggestions on pairing, plot, anything! Reviews are my kind of cookie.


End file.
